


Like a Circle.

by schizophrenic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Adam would have picked up on something like this. Tour!fic based off of the Adommy kiss in DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Circle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/gifts).



"Come on Adam, we need to talk about this." Tommy placed a hand to Adam's shoulder while he was walking off of the tour bus. Texting just wasn't doing it, and Ratliff just had to take the opportunity to get his attention.

It was Adam's own fault; he shouldn't have walked on to the other tour bus. Hello, Glambert, when Tommy wanted someone's attention he got it. Adam sighed and glanced back at the blonde before he turned and grabbed his wrist.

"I already told you, we shouldn't, Tommy." Adam sighed and Tommy shook his head.

No perverts, they weren't talking about sex, just an idea of Tommy's. Seriously, had Adam really been checking Twitter? A majority of Glamberts wanted another kiss, and a real kiss, not those pecks that Adam gave him the second day in New York (even if they were really nice). Tommy himself wanted a repeat of the first day – well the first day the world met Tommy Joe Ratliff. That lick was rather awesome too. They couldn't do anything recently, since Tommy was sick.

"Why not? We did it in New York, both nights." Okay, that one did purposely sound like they were fucking. But they weren't. Tommy did have a hickey that day that Monte noticed, but he blamed it on him hitting himself on the neck with his bass. If hitting meant sucking and the bass was Adam then that'd be right on the dot.

"It's DC Tommy; they aren't going to like that."

"So, fuck 'em. You do every night with the encore anyway."

At least they were walking again, to the inside of the theater for sound check. Tommy was going to get what he wanted, he knew it. It just took a lot of convincing. Maybe Tommy should just do what Adam did, just randomly grab him and stuff, but then again, how possible was that? His only real opportunity was during Fever, and Tommy was for sure that Adam would find a way to avoid that. His eyes rolled and he rested his forehead against Adam's shoulder as they walked and he glanced over at the blonde then sighed.

"I'll think about it, Glitterbaby." Adam mumbled, and reached back to pet over Tommy's hair, and like the cat he was rumored to be, he smiled and nuzzled up against Adam's hand.

What? His hair being touched felt nice.

The concert was kind of tedious to Tommy at first, not to say that it wasn't fun, but he was waiting for Fever, and it had a lot of his attention. People must have known what was up – or they kind of expected it since it was obvious that he was feeling much better then days prior. As usual, Tommy walked up to the stairs and because this specific part had been planned, he stopped on the bottom one like Adam had. Simple, really fucking simple. The literal head game that was playing with Adam looked like they were playing around but really; he was trying to remind Adam of what he wanted them to do (which wasn't fucking). The more he sang the more Tommy doubted—

But then he was grabbed by the neck. His head tilted down for a brief second as if to question him. It wasn't like he could see shit; Adam's hair grab rearranged the blonde to the point where all Tommy could make out was glitter. Oh well. Okay, so the kiss wasn't exactly what Tommy had expected, with the way he was grabbed, he was looking for an AMA based tonsil hockey, but he'd get that later – hopefully. The cheering was much appreciated, even though it did bring Tommy back to the fact that, well, they were in a theater in front of a hell of a lot of people. And for the rest of the concert, Tommy was kind of giddy and wired, jumping around and flipping his hair as if wanted that pretty little head to snap off.

"What made you change your mind?" Tommy asked, as he followed Adam into the elevator.

Apparently – since Tommy had only been told this – this hotel was rather nice. Not that he'd know, he'd never been in it before. So far, it spelled like a doctor's office in the elevator. That and Adam's cologne, which Tommy was also wearing so that did make sense.

"I don't know. The crowd, maybe?" He shrugged and Tommy stared at him for a long moment with a look that just screamed that the other male was lying then shook his head.

"So, you only kissed me because of the crowd? Not because of the gloss or you being in the moment?" _Or the fact that my lips were right the fuck there?_ But that last part obviously wasn't said out loud. How many floors left? Did it matter? Tommy glanced over and frowned. Wow this elevator was moving slow as fuck.

"Yes, just because of the crowd." There was something in his voice, which told Tommy that Adam was hiding something. Oh Adam, lying really isn't pretty—well, actually, everything was pretty when it came to him.

Tommy walked closer to Adam and placed his hands against his shoulders, calloused fingers playing along the fabric of his shirt. Out of sheer instinct – not because his bassist was too close for comfort – Adam stepped back, right into the wall. Yeah, oh shit. Brown eyes narrowed and he smiled up at Adam with a sort of innocence that just told Adam that something was wrong. Since when was Tommy _ever_ innocent.

"So you're saying you wouldn't kiss me right now?" Tommy hadn't been playing the straight card too much recently. Actually, he hadn't said he was straight in front of Adam for the longest time. Maybe it wasn't in his vocabulary anymore. All that mattered was the glam.

"No, I wouldn't." But Adam doubted the truth in his words if there really was any. They had kissed off stage before, and Tommy obviously knew that. He was just being a little tease. Hell, they _touched_ off stage before. Serious fondling and groping, and _UNF_.

Cat and mouse didn't look good on them, did it? Okay, so it kind of did. One of Tommy's hands left Adam's shoulder and he placed it on his cheek instead, thumb tracing over is lips. There was a little bit of gloss there, just enough.

"Are you drunk?" Adam mumbled through a suppressed giggle, since him touching his lips like that did tickle.

"I fucking wish. How many floors are left?"

Adam's eyes left Tommy for a second or two, just to get the answer for him. It made him wonder why Tommy had to be so pretty; it made situations like this difficult. Really, fucking difficult.

"Like five?"

Tommy nodded and leaned up to press a little chaste kiss to Adam's lips. Well, that wasn't bad. Adam just kind of stared at Tommy with a look that told that he felt kind of cheated there. Seriously, all that talk and then a peck. No, Tommy Joe, there's no getting away with just that. And when he let him go too, Adam grabbed his wrists, turning them both and pinning the blonde against the wall in a not too elegant fashion. Basically say, Tommy's back would be hurting the next day. Luckily they had a break.

Wait a second—

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, head cocked to the side as he looked at the pretty little blonde in front of him.

"I was going to ask you that." Tommy shrugged as much as he could with his hands behind pinned and chuckled enough to make Adam continue with what he was going to do. But this was supposed to be for his own entertainment, not Tommy's.

"You're fucking straight Tommy." And with that Adam let him go and Tommy leaned his back against the wall, laughing.

"When was the last time I said that I was Adam? Huh? Once we started _experimenting_ every time we were a hotel for break days I thought you assumed that I wasn't like that anymore. Really, what straight guy is going to let another guy jerk him off—"

"I assumed you." Adam cut him off, eyes wide however and he placed a hand to his head, brushing his hair back. Now it was kind of tense feeling. Two more floors too. Tommy's laughter wouldn't stop and Adam sighed and just like on stage, grabbed Tommy by the neck, and he actually already knew what was happening since, well yeah, it happened a little more than an hour ago.

Tommy leaned forward himself – as much as he could with Adam having his neck – and got his, 'I'm as straight as a curved line' point across. The kiss was sloppy at first over Adam's mouth, until he kissed back, his hand trailing around Tommy's neck just to pull him closer. His tongue licking and tasting into Tommy's mouth as if he was trying to identify and remember everything, which wasn't too difficult if one thought about it. They had kissed before, sure, but besides that point – in Adam's mind before this, Tommy was straight.

"So, are we going to play again today? We are in a hotel." Tommy asked after the kiss was broken and he caught enough breath for him to speak.

"You don't even know the half of it, Glitterbaby." For some reason this time, the nickname seemed possessive and controlling –kind of sexy.

Once the elevator opened, Adam had Tommy by the hand, half dragging him to the hotel room. Calloused or not, Tommy's hands were hurting pretty damn bad when he was pushed into the room. He held the assaulted hand with the other and stared over at Adam, watching as he walked over to the bathroom in the room to get something.

"Sexually frustrated?" Tommy smirked and Adam glanced back at him, a smirk on his lips that kind of made Tommy want to turn and go to his own room, but no, it was hotel day.

"Get on the bed and we'll find out." Adam gave Tommy a little wink then went back to whatever he was doing. It wasn't like Tommy could see.

He knew the deal though, completely. They had been doing this for quite some time – Fantasy Springs maybe – so he knew what Adam was going to do. Sometimes things were changed up, but everything was in the same order, and Adam always stopped at a specific point. Tommy always thought that it was to see if he'd ask for sex, which because of a bit of fear nagging at him he never did.

Tommy tugged his shirt over his head as he walked, tossing it somewhere that wasn't on him anymore – where ever that was – and he kicked off his shoes when he finally sat. He heard Adam fumbling with something in the bathroom, since something fell and Adam cursed – so it sounded – to himself.

"Hey Tommy!" Adam shouted as Tommy was scooting himself back onto the bed, back against the headboard. Who over told him didn't lie, the hotel was kind of nice.

"Yeah?"

"How 'not straight' do you think you are?" Adam's face appeared through the door way, lack of make-up and gorgeous.

"I'm as straight as a circle." Tommy mumbled and Adam laughed and walked out and over to the bed, crawling on and leaning over Tommy, his blue eyes dark.

"That sounds like you're saying you're gay." Adam shook his head, because he really knew that he wasn't.

"Well, I curve." Tommy laughed and then tugged at Adam's shirt. It looked way too _tight_ on his skin.

Adam watched his hand then laughed and moved it away. Again, Tommy knew how things worked, and because he knew it too well was the problem. That little stop at the end wasn't going to happen. He reached over again, hands wandering under the hem of Adam's shirt and he pulled it up to his arms at least until Adam got the idea and let him pull it off. It was just the shirt, so it wouldn't mess up anything. And hello nipple piercings! Tommy was actually there when Adam got them done, but because of Adam being in pain Tommy never did much with them.

"Do they still hurt?" Tommy asked, and Adam shook his head.

"Not really, why?" Adam asked, mostly to Tommy's smirk, rather than to his question. It was answered though, rather fast. Since Adam was over Tommy, all he had to really do was scoot himself down a little.

He leaned up, tongue tracing over the flesh and metal and he paused only until he heard Adam shutter. That was a nice sound, so of course he had to do it again, but before he tongue managed its next stroke Adam pushed him back down. Tommy gave him a weird look, and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he was grabbed by his sides and turned over on to his stomach.

"Whoa, what the hell Adam?!" Tommy yelled, and tried to turn himself back, but Adam still had him and was stronger than him so – not going to happen, sweets.

"We're skipping the foreplay. You say you're not straight, well we're really going to find out then."

Sure, that was Tommy's plan, kind of, but he wanted to initiate it. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going to act mad about it, just the turning kind of scared him. He glanced back at Adam, for a moment – hello glambulge – and he noticed a coy smile on his face. Adam knew what we was doing, right? Obviously, Tommy Joe. _Don't freak out, don't freak out, do—_

Tommy watched Adam go off to the side and reached into the drawer next to the bed. No, hotels didn't now come with lube and condoms in every room – thought that would be awesome for certain people – Adam must have put it in there earlier. That did kind of mean that Adam was expecting this? Either that or he was expecting someone. Or, Adam just so happened to carry that sort of stuff around with him. Tommy didn't think he wanted the real answer to that.

Sighing, the blonde turned and buried his face into the pillow, ignoring the clicking sound from the bottle in Adam's hands and _kind of_ ignoring how he grabbed his hips and propped them up. Tommy was turned on but he was curious about how long that would last – probably because of the freaking out – but really, shouldn't there be some sort of—_fucking cold as shit!_

Tommy's head snapped around, with luckily no whiplash to go along with it, and he stared and the bottle, and the _god forsaken_ liquid – which was called lubricant Tommy dearest – then to Adam's face. Did his really need to pour it over his ass? Really? _Fucking hell!_ And the damned stuff didn't stop there, it ran down over his balls, down his dick. It felt too fucking strange, and Tommy couldn't stop mentally cursing and chewing on his lip. At least his hard-on was still intact, surprisingly enough.

"Do you know how fucking cold that shit is?" Tommy asked, voice tense and low because he couldn't stop concentrating on that cold feeling.

"I knew, Glitterbaby, I did buy it." Adam let out a little laugh, that kind of made Tommy want to glare at him for thinking that this was funny, but he didn't. He was tense as all hell though.

"Next time buy something not cold, please?" Please. That was kind of cute.

Adam nodded, his smile calming Tommy just a bit. Ass, well not as much, still tense, no changing that for a while. Adam knew it though, at least, Tommy thought about hoped enough. He knew what was going to happen next since he wasn't _stupid_. He watched the newly dubbed "cold shit" run over Adam's fingers, eyes narrowing in a glare at it for being so cold. That was the least of his worries though. Adam had one hand on his thigh, loose grip, but cold and Tommy couldn't exactly see the other, and he didn't feel like turning his head that far to look for it. Actually, his head turned in the opposite direction – half buried in the pillow.

"Hurry up." Tommy mumbled absently, just because he had heard nothing behind him. Maybe Adam was debating or some, but Tommy knew what he was getting into, or more, what Adam was getting into. Hur-Hur~ but really they talked about all this stuff the first time they tried this, or tried the stuff that comes before this – what it was called. Poor Tommy's brain was butchered.

He heard a little chuckle behind him and Tommy sneered, but then his breathing hitched, feeling something probing at him ever so easily and step by step pushing in. Not only did the fact that Adam's finger being cold make it uncomfortable – and he forgot how to breath properly – it felt so weird, but it didn't really hurt.

"Steady your breathing, Tommy." Adam said, voice soft and calming, but Tommy's lungs disagreed.

"Dude, I'm not pregnant." Tommy laughed, kind of. Sounded more like he was gasping for air and he found that funny.

It occurred to Tommy, just for a moment, how not-straight he must be. Seriously, before the thought of having someone's finger up an ass sounded like a cruel prank. Cruel only because it hurt a bit and really – finger up the ass? Tommy would have hid his ass (which honestly wasn't too difficult with there being lack of ass) at the thought.

Adam's finger brushed over something and the feeling that replied to the touch made Tommy gasp and push back against Adam's finger to get that feeling again. It would have continued either way, but his own movements – in his mind – brought it faster. His knees were trembling, noticeably. Ignore the thing about the finger in the ass; it was too fucking good to say anything bad about it.

Tommy felt the second finger slip in, and he hissed from the burn that followed. Adam's fingers paused at the sound too.

"You okay?" He heard Adam asked and he opened glanced back at him.

"Fuck, uhm, yeah, just keep going." The good feeling had his attention more than the feeling of the stretch did, really.

And when Adam moved his fingers again, Tommy really felt a need to jerk himself, but with how he was laying he couldn't get his hand to the right place. Sure he tried, but with his trembling and inability to move, and _nngh_ there was no way in hell. All his really hope was that rocking his hips because of Adam's fingers would give him some sort of friction. Okay, this just wasn't going to work.

"A-Adam, stop . . ." Tommy mumbled, but his voice was audible enough to Adam to get the message. Tommy whined a little, because of the lack of feeling, but he knew that he kind of had to.

"What's wrong?" Adam sounded concerned and Tommy shook his head. Nothing was really _wrong_ per-say.

"Stop with the fingers," his voice was breathy and he tried to reach back and grab what he wanted instead, but if he couldn't grab his own cock he couldn't grab Adam's either. The laws of physics – or whatever – really weren't clicking in Tommy's head.

Adam noticed his hand though, noticed how his fingers attempted to stretch farther for a better reach then how it retracted back to its place on the bed. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure how good of an idea that was.

"I don't think you're ready—"

"I don't care, Adam." The libido was making Tommy's mind swim. If it hurt then it'd hurt, and he'd worry about that later.

Adam stared at Tommy for a short moment then he nodded – which Tommy couldn't see since his face was in the pillow again – then he removed his fingers and once again grabbed the bottle. Tommy growled a little in the back of his throat at the click of the bottle opening and he frowned. Not a moment passed before he felt something – way bigger than the fingers he noted – pressing into him little bit by little bit, and he _whined_, edging himself forward as if to escape the burn that followed.

"Shit!" Tommy whimpered into the pillow, eyes closed tight and watering a tad. Adam had stopped moving, but Tommy really couldn't tell.

"Tommy—"

"No, keep going, I gotta get used to it . . ." Tommy mumbled, unsure of his words. Damn, this really wasn't smart was it, but if homosexuals could get used it – along with chicks that were into that kind of stuff – then Tommy Joe Ratliff sure as hell could to.

And Adam complied but slowly, since Tommy was in a bit of pain, and it was obvious. The only real thing that kept Tommy from crawling out of his skin was that brush over that spot – what was it called? Adam had said the name before – and though the pain over powered Adam grunted and his hips rocked enough for Adam to know that this would be okay. For right then anyway, afterward maybe not, it depended.

It didn't take long for the pain to subside enough for Tommy to writhe from Adam hitting him just right, and not because of the tenderness that made him want all of this to end. A knock on the door kind of snapped Tommy back into reality however and he bit down on his lip, feeling Adam stop. They locked the door, right?

"Adam!" It was Monte's voice, and then his hand – most likely it was – fighting with the door knob. Okay, yeah, it was locked. Tommy, brown eyes narrowed, glanced back at Adam, almost daring him to continue. Monte saw the little hints of them having a fling, and he probably knew Tommy was lying about the bruises from the bass.

"Ignore him . . ." Tommy whispered in a voice that kind of said _come on, you know you want to~_

But Adam shook his head and the retraction made Tommy muffle an almost constricted sound into the pillow. Okay, that did _not_ feel good; and Adam thankfully didn't expect him to try to hide or anything.

"Monte," Adam's voice feigned drowsiness and Tommy suppressed a laugh, "can we talk tomorrow. I'm way too tired . . ."

"Yeah, but early tomorrow, alright? Doug wanted us to talk tonight." And there weren't footsteps, but Adam was sure that he had walked away.

His eyes wandered to Tommy, sprawled on his stomach, eyes closed. He was flat now, which probably also meant that he had wilted. That was to be expected, if the door wasn't locked they would have gotten caught.

"How bad is my ass gonna hurt tomorrow?" Tommy asked, clutching at the pillow and opening an eye. He saw Adam discarding the condom. So that was over with then. But they had a slew of break days soon, they'd get to finish.

"Pretty bad, sorry," Adam frowned and Tommy shook his head, managing to turn over on to his side. Ouch.

At least Adam couldn't say he did this for the crowd too, and if anyone was watching them, Adam – hopefully – didn't know. Tommy wouldn't ask, since he was kind of afraid that Adam would make up something else.

"At least I know you're not straight now." Adam mused to himself, laying down and staring up at the ceiling though his eyes were gazed.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't?" Tommy frowned and edged his way over as painlessly as possible and rested his head on Adam's chest, messy blonde tickling his chin a little. "What proved it though?"

"I don't think you could possibly be straight with a cock up your ass." Adam laughed and Tommy shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip.

Well, he could have told him that.


End file.
